Did I Mention I'm Falling For You
by wolfdemongirl136
Summary: Story will start off with the biographies for the newest members of Auradon prep. Jay doubts someone like him will find his soul mate, or love at all. That was until a princess with untamed red hair catches his full attention. O.O.C. Pairings are Jay/Oc, Mal/Ben, Jane/ Carlos, Doug/Evie. Descendants @ Disney
1. Daughter of Merida

Name: Dianya Donbroch

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Story Book Parent: Merida

Date of Birth: The first day of Spring

Nickname: Di

Appearance: Dianya stands 5 foot 3 with curly lower back red hair with honey eyes. She wears dark brown boots with a light blue short sleeve shirt, and black cargo pants. Also wears her clan's brooch on her shirt.

Occupation: (If they have a job that is fine) Daughter of Merida

Home: Scotland

Relatives: Merida (mother) , King Fergus (grandfather) , Queen Elinor ( grandmother) , Fergnus (older brother) , three un maned uncles

Allies: Jay, Ben, Mal, Melody, Carlos, Evie, Lonnie, and Anxelin

Enemies: Chad Charming, Christa, Audry

Likes: Animals

Dislikes: Tradition

Quotes: " Enough with tradition" , "I'm not some damsel in need of rescue"

Bio: Dianya is the only daughter of princess Merida, and an un named Scottish Highlander. Dianya is the youngest of four children to the Donbroch clan. Like her mother, Merida; Dianya hates following centuries old traditions, she believes you should follow your own heart

Extra: Dianya isn't your average princess. She believes that everyone should get a second chance. Dianya first meets Jay's group a week after she arrives at Auradon Prep. The Head mistress switches Mal, and Christa on behalf of Prince Ben request. So Mal ends up as Dianya's room mate

Room mate: Mal

Story Book Romance: Single at the start, Taken after Ben's Coronation

Pets: A bear cub named Fergus, and a male stallion named Mon' dur

Personality: Creative, outgoing, loyal, understanding

Love Interest: Jay the son of Jafar has a deep interest in her

Auradon Prep uniform: (what they would wear) : Dianya wears a green/ blue plaid mid lower thigh high skirt with a pale blue short sleeve shirt. A pair of dark brown boots, and her clan's brooch on her shirt. Her curly red hair is wore up in a high pony tale with a golden crown

Arriving at Auradon Prep: (How they got there) : Dianya arrived at Auradon Prep by a magic portal set by Fairy Godmother

Prince Ben's Coronation: (What they wore to the future king's coronation) : Dianya wears a two toned full blue skirt with a Sapphire bodice. Her clan brooch, and a golden crown she wears her hair in a side braid

How she got asked to the Coronation: Jay asks Di to Ben's coronation by giving her one of his black spiked wristlets. Jay places the bracelet on her right wrist with out her knowledge

Tattoos: No

Scars: No

Clothing Style: Punk for main outfit

Hobbies: Reading, horse back riding, bare back riding, sewing, and Archery

Talents/Skills: Archery, riding bare back, sewing, and playing the bagpipes

Strengths: Archery, and horse back riding

Weakness: Authority , she hates being told what to do

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Other addictions: Magic, and Fairy Tales

Pet Peeve: When people think that she is a damsel

Favorite Sport: Archery

Fears: Losing those she loves, and her friends


	2. Son of Snow White

Meet the newest Auradon Prep Students

Name: Phillip

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Story Book Parent: Snow White

Appearance: Phillip Stands 5'8 with pale skin black hair, and brown eyes

Occupation: (If they have a job that is fine) Student

Home: Auradon

Relatives: Snow White (mother),

Allies: Evie, Mal, Ben, Lonnie, Dianya, Melody, Jay, and Carols as well as Jane

Enemies: Chad Charming, Audry, Christa

Likes: Apples, Animals, horse back riding, and fencing

Dislikes:

Quotes: "Be yourself, everyone else is taken"

Bio: Phillip is the son of Snow White. Unlike most of Auradon Prep he wants to give the children on Isle of the Lost a chance

Extra:

Room mate:

Story Book Romance: Single

Auradon Prep uniform: (what they would wear) Phillip wears a pair of black pants with a red, yellow, and blue shirt

Arriving at Auradon Prep: (How they got there) Seeing at Auradon to start, Phillip rode horse back to the start of his first semester at the school

Prince Ben's Coronation: (What they wore to the future king's coronation) Phillip wears a pair of navy pants with a red, and blue shirt with a crown, and silver apple earring

Actor: Spencer Boldman, Tv series: Disney Lab Rats


	3. Son of Jafar

Meet the newest Students of Auradon Prep

Name: Ali

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Story Book Parent: Jafar

Appearance: Ali stands 5'7 with tan colored skin, and short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He has a scar under his right eye and has a sliver stud earring

Occupation: (If they have a job that is fine) Student at Auradon Prep

Home: Isle of the Lost

Relatives: Jay( Younger brother), Jade (cousin), Jafar(father)

Allies: Jay, Mal, Ben, Carlos, Evie, Dianya, Lonnie, and Melody

Enemies: Chad Charming, Audery, Doug, Christa,

Likes: Stealing (like his brothers), Girls

Dislikes: Prissy Princesses, and Princes

Quotes: "Get your head out of the clouds"

Bio: Ali is the eldest son to Jafar, and older brother of Jay. Like his family he has lived on the Isle of the Lost since he was born. He has never met his mother

Extra: Unlike his younger brother he stays on the Island when Jay, and the others go to Auradon Prep. Even though he seems cold hearted, and at times heartless Ali loves his younger brother. After Jane breaks the magical barrier Ali pays Auradon Prep a visit, and is allowed to enroll at the school

Room mate:

Story Book Romance: Single

Auradon Prep uniform: (what they would wear) Ali wears a sleeve less red leather vest, and a pair of navy leather pants

Arriving at Auradon Prep: (How they got there) After Jane broke the magical barrier, Mal's mother took him with her to help steal the wand

Prince Ben's Coronation: (What they wore to the future king's coronation) Ali wears is normal attire to the Coronation seeing how Mal's mother took him from the Island.

Actor: Tyler Posey, tv series: Teen Wolf


	4. Daughter of Esmeralda

Name: Christa

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Story Book Parent: Esmeralda

Appearance: Christa stands five foot five with light brown skin. She has black hair with thick blonde natural highlights, and dark brown eyes

Occupation: (If they have a job that is fine) Daughter of Esmeralda

Home: Paris

Relatives: Esmeralda (mother) , Sir Phoebes (father) , Older un named brother

Allies: Chad Charming, Doug, Audry

Enemies: Jane, Mal, Ben, Dianya, Jay, Evie, Ali, Phillip,

Likes: Dancing

Dislikes: Mal's group

Quotes: 'Get over yourself"

Bio: Christa is the only, and youngest child of Sir Phoebes, and Gypsy Esmeralda, thou she's evil by birth, she hates most of the students at Auradon Prep. Unlike her parents she thinks of only herself, and no one else.

Extra:

Room mate: Evie

Story Book Romance: Dating Chad's brother Mikel Charming

Auradon Prep uniform: (what they would wear) Christa wears a long free flowing rainbow colored ankle length shirt, and a white holter top shirt. with a pale pair of brown shoes

Arriving at Auradon Prep: (How they got there) Magic portal

Prince Ben's Coronation: (What they wore to the future king's coronation) Wears a gypsy themed outfit


	5. Prologue

Jay's P.O.V.

We had just finished today's practice on the Tourney field when Coach had told us to set up the field for Archery lessons. At first I thought he was crazy, but did what I was told later that week Coach had told the Tourney team that auditions for Archery would be held soon.

_ Later that week _

The day had finally come Carlos, and I joined Prince Ben, Mal, and Evie in the stands, as we watched as the Princes of Auradon walk onto the tourney field. Prince after Prince failed to hit the bull's eye, two hours later, my dark chocolate brown eyes noticed a Cerulean cloaked figure humbly walk onto the field pass all the princes that had failed. I watched as the figure reached for a blue wooden bow, and a pack of arrows given by Coach.

"Last one I take it?" The coach asked the cloaked figure nodded as he walked to his place, when the coach gave the signal the figured waited bracing himself, pulled the string of the bow back, closed an eye, and let one of the arrows fly as the arrow flew gasps were heard as the Cerulean hood fell to reveal not a prince, or a young man, but a young woman with wild, and untamed fierce curly red hair

"Well its about time a girl proved to be better than a boy, " I heard Evie say, Carlos snickered

"What do you think Jay?" Mal asked me at first I just shrugged

"What's your name?" The coach asked her

"Dianya, Firstborn of the Donbroch clan"

"A Scottish Princess?"

"Ay"

"Welcome Princess of Donbroch to Auradon Prep"

"Thenk ye" She replied in a thick Scottish accent. . .And that's how I came to know the Princess of Donbroch


	6. The Mystery Girl

'There comes a day when I don't have to be a princess. No rules, no expectations. A day where anything can happen. A day where I can change my fate- Merida

'It had been two months since the arrival of the children from the Isle of the Lost. And two weeks since Mal, and Prince Ben started dating officially, but it was a surprise when Prince Ben had another one of his visions only this time they were focused on a girl with wild, and untamed curly fiery red hair. And she would be his next to help, or so the vision told him.  
That afternoon, Ben joined his girlfriend; Mal, and her three friends as soon as the future king sat down Mal noticed something was bothering her boyfriend  
"What's troubling you Ben?" She asked him, Ben sighed as he ran his left hand through his short dark brown hair  
"I had a vision earlier"  
"Oooh" Said Evie causing Mal to roll her green eyes  
"What about?" Mal asked again  
"A girl I've never seen before" He admitted  
"Hah, I find that hard to believe" Ben's ex Audry said, Mal rolled her green eyes as she flicked her right wrist, and muttered a spell under her breath. The spell caused Audry's once straight, and neat chocolate-brown hair to get frizzy, and untamed, Carlos, and Jay laughed at the sight in front of them.  
"I'll never understand what you say in her" Carlos said to the Prince  
"It was arranged by our parents" Ben's older sister; Rosabella told them as she joined them at the villains' table. Both Carlos, and Jay looked up at the brunette with glasses  
"Guys, this is my older sister; Rosabella"  
"Hey guys, so Benny, whose the girl you're talking about?" His older sister asked him  
"That's the thing Bella I don't know so far I just keep seeing her in my dreams" Rosabella smirked  
"Ooh, my bro's got a dream girl" She sung out, Ben chuckled  
"Sorry sis, but Mal's my only dream girl"  
"What do you know about the girl?" Mal found herself asking  
"Not much untamed firey red curly hair, hmm about your height Mal. . .Sorry its not much"  
"Don't worry" Rosabella said  
"I've got an idea, what if Ben was to write down the dream so doesn't forget" Evie suggested  
"I like that suggestion Evie it just might help" Ben told her, Evie smiled, glad that she could help out. After lunch ended, Ben parted ways with Mal's group as he, and his sister were joined by Evie as they walked to art class. The future king of Auradon walked up to an blank canvas next to Evie, and got to work on making the girl from his dream come to life in art. Ben was so engrossed in his masterpiece that he didn't even notice that class had ended.  
Princess Rapunzel walked up to the future king, and lightly tapped his left shoulder  
"Know her?" She asked him

"Oh, um her no I just keep seeing her in my dreams" Ben sighed  
"Hmm, it's good to get your dreams out whether it is on paper, or through paint. Painting what I saw always helped me"  
"Really?" Ben asked Rapunzel nodded  
"By the way your masterpiece of the girl from your dreams is quite remarkable, and the way you made her so life like is pretty scary, but in a good way"  
"Thank you" Rapunzel smiled  
"Oh, don't forget the art show you, and Evie signed up for it's a month before you become Auradon's king" Rapunzel kindly reminded him  
"Alright, thanks for the reminder" Ben told her as he grabbed his bag, and headed to his locker. He saw Evie standing next to his girlfriend; Mal  
"Hey Ben I was beginning to worry" She said  
"I got caught up in my art piece, and then got to talking with Professor Fitzherbert" Ben admitted to the duo  
"Ah, so how'd art go?"  
"Great I have a piece I plan to use in Auradon's art show"  
"That's great to hear Benny-Boo"

Later that night

Taking Evie's suggestion, Ben made sure he had a journal on his golden bedside table to record the events of his dreams. Sleep came rather quickly to the future king.  
_Ben's Dream _

Ben found himself in what seemed to be a clearing of a thick, and grim forest  
"Ey, I see you're up mate" An unfamiliar female teenage voice said, Ben looked up, and noticed there was a Cercelean cloaked figure with untamed, wild, and curly firey red lower back length hair  
"Who are you?, and where am I?" He asked her  
"You're in the Scottish Highlands, Mate, and as for who I am, I'll tell ye that later mate" The girl told him  
"Is there a reason you're haunting my dreams?" Ben requested the red hair girl cocked a light red brow at the prince  
"Didn't know I was Highness" She admitted honestly  
"Well are you"  
"Oh, sorry mate, So are ye plannin' to lay on the cold forest floor, or get up?"  
"Right" The red head lowered, her left hand down towards Ben, whom looked up at her, and took her left hand, she pulled him up with the strength of three full grown men "Are you sure you're not a man?" Ben asked the red head laughed  
"Of course not mate just because I'm a lass doesn't mean I have to act like one"  
"You'd sure give the Princes at Auradon a run for their money"  
"Auradon?" The red head asked curiously  
"It's a kingdom, my home"  
"I see"  
"You might like it there um. . "  
"Donbroch, doubt it Highness, I ain't for tradition"  
"I see, maybe I'll see you around" The girl smirked  
"Ya, maybe" Ben looked at her as a blue fire appeared, leaving blue wisps in its wake  
"What in the world are you doing?" Ben found himself asking her as he noticed she seemed to follow the wisps  
"Its called adventure Highness" Ben sighed  
"Ben" She looked over her left shoulder at him "My name is Ben  
"Dianya" Ben, and Dianya chatted away as they continued to follow the wisps thru the Scottish Highlands until Dianya noticed a beautiful waterfall

"Woe" Was all the future king said; Dianya laughed as she picked up the bottom of her teal dress, ran, and jumped worried Ben ran over to the edge, and saw Dianya "I assume you do this all the time?" Ben yelled  
"All the time!" Dianya shouted back as she stood up in the middle of the lake, and walked back to the shore. Ben met her at the shore  
"BEN!" Ben blinked as he felt the lake shore shake "WAKE UP!, BENNY-BOO" Ben's blue eyes shot open as he saw his girlfriend; Mal standing over him  
"Mal?"  
"Whose Di?" Mal demanded her green eyes glowing dark  
"No one, just that girl I told you guys about I think she'd be great for Jay"  
"So you're not cheating on me?" Mal demanded once again her green eyes still a glow  
"No, not now not ever" Ben told her


End file.
